Hilary Flail
Midfielder |number = 7 (Sazanaara Eleven) 6 (Faram Dite) 16 (Galaxy Eleven) |element = Wind |team = *'Sazanaara Eleven' *'Faram Dite' *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Kobayashi Yuu |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy}}Hilary Flail (ヒラリ・フレイル, Hirari Fureiru) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. She is a member of the Shitennou and a midfielder for Sazanaara Eleven and Faram Dite. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. It is said that she has the ability to control water at will."'' Appearance Hilary has pale skin, pointy ears and is of standard height. She has celeste eyes and she wears baby blue eyeshadow and lipstick. She also wears a triangular white/black eyepatch on her left eye. She has long powder blue hair swayed to the right that is tinted amethyst, with two shorter strands which are also tinted amethyst. Her side bangs are tinted amethyst and she has a lock of hair sticking out from the top of her head. Plot She first appeared at the end of episode 20 along with her fellow members of Shitennou. She made an official debut in episode 25, stepping into the clubroom of Sazanaara Eleven and requested Powai Pichori, the team captain to share news about Matatagi's "azur" with her. When Powai, said that Hilary wanted to say highfalutin words again, Hilary flipped her long hair around her and drained her life force. Telling the team about her hair's ability, she once again requested to hear about Matatagi's "azur". On the match against Earth Eleven in episode 26, she was put on the bench because Sazanaara Eleven refused her offer of helping them. Though, after the first-half ended with a tie (1-1), she used her hair and drained one of her teammates, Sarama's life force so she can play in the second half. She was put as midfielder of Sazanaara Eleven in the second half of the game in episode 27. She ordered her teammates to read her "azur" in order to pass the ball. Although most of them didn't like to but they still cooperated with her. Like the others, she was shocked when Minaho suddenly made a shoot to his team's goal which gave Sazanaara the second point. She also used Jackknife to pass through Kusaka twice. Later, she got the ball stolen from Minaho's Soul, Fukurou. After the match ended with Earth Eleven's winning, she left the field angrily and disappeared. In episode 36, she made a minor appearance along with her teammates in Faram Dite. Although she admitted that Tsurugi was the captain of their team because of Lalaya's order, she expressed her pique of Tsurugi being the captain. Tsurugi, in response, told her that no one could complain about it. Later, she learnt about Ixal and Ozrock's scheme along with her teammates. In episode 37, she and her teammates listened to a brief speech made by Lalaya. During the match, she received a pass from Rodan and used Jackknife to dribble past Sakura. After receiving a pass from Barga Zachs, she unleashed her Soul Phoenikias and dribbled past Manabe. Her life energy produced from using Phoenikias also filled the third level of the life energy gauge. In episode 40, when Ozrock announced to everyone that he will conquer the galaxy, she told him being bigmouthed to say that. Though, Ozrock didn't care and insulted what she said was nonesense, which angered her. Then, he used his black soccer ball and sealed her along with the other members of Faram Dite. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hilary, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Azur's World Encyclopedia (世界のアズル大百科, Randomly dropped by Aqua Hermit at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Photo': Dirty Graffiti (汚いラクガキの写真, Taken at an alley in Faram Obius) *'Topic': Expert Technique (名人技の話題, Obtained at the north of Sandorius's desert) After this, she can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 144 *'TP': 187 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribble': 173 (203) *'Block': 113 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Hilary's hair electrocuting Powai EP 25.png|Hilary's hair draining Powai's life force. Hilary Flail in Faram Dite uniform EP36 HQ.png|Hilary in Faram Dite's uniform. Hilary Flail in the official site.png|Hilary's official artwork. Hilary Flail Concept Art Preorder DVD.png|Hilary's character design from the Galaxy pre-order DVD. IG-16-005.PNG|IG-16-005. IG-16-056.PNG|IG-16-056. Trivia *Hilary's appearance in the game is very different from the anime. To become a member of Sazanaara Eleven, she used Jackknife to hurt the captain Powai, so that she would allow her to play in her team. To enter the match, she used her dark, sharp-shaped azur to hurt Sarama mentally and took her place. Later, Matatagi called her a granny and joked about her age, saying how she would get wrinkles if she kept straining herself. His statement made her enraged, resulting in her unleashing her Soul, Phoenikias. Navigation de: Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Soul users